you know you are ocd about naruto when
by belllovesedward
Summary: naruto ocd


**Girls  
****are like  
****apples on trees.  
****The best ones are  
****at the top of the  
****boys don't want to reach  
****for the good ones because they  
****are afraid of falling and getting hurt.  
****Instead, they just get the rotten apples  
****from the ground that aren't as good,  
****but easy. So the apples at the top think  
****something is wrong with them, when in  
****reality, they're amazing. They just  
****have to wait for the right boy to  
****come along, the one who's  
****brave enough to  
****climb all  
****the way  
****to the top  
****of the tree.**

_**What a Boyfriend SHOULD do:**_

When she walks away from you mad, follow her  
When she stares at your mouth, kiss her  
When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go  
When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her  
When she's quiet, she's thinking of how to say I love you.  
When she ignores you, give her your attention  
When she pulls away, pull her back  
When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful  
When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word  
When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind  
When she's scared, protect her  
When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her  
When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night  
When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh  
When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay  
When she looks at you with doubt, back yourself up  
When she says that she likes you, she really does more than you could understand  
When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers  
When she bumps into you, bump into her back and make her laugh  
When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold  
When she looks at you in your eyes, don't look away until she does  
When she misses you, she's hurting inside  
When you break her heart, the pain never really goes away  
When she says its over, she still wants you to be hers  
When she repost this bulletin, she wants you to read it  
Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything  
When she's mad, hug her tight and don't let go  
When she says she's OK, don't believe it, talk with her, because 10 yrs later she'll remember you  
Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her, call her before you sleep and after you wake up  
Treat her like she's all that matters to you  
Tease her and let her tease you back  
Stay up all night with her when she's sick  
Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think its stupid  
Give her the world, let her wear your clothes  
When she's bored and sad, hang out with her, let her know she's important  
Kiss her in the pouring rain  
When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is; "Whose ass am I kicking babe?"

**You're a 90's kid if:**

You can finish this ice ice _ --ummm still not cool, even then.

You remember watching:  
-Doug  
-Ren & Stimpy  
-Pinky and the Brain  
-AAAAAAAH Real Monsters!  
-Rockos modern Life.

You've ever ended a sentence with the word "PSYCHE!"

You just cant resist finishing this . . . "Iiiiiiin west philidelphia born and raised . . ."

You remember:  
-TGIF  
-Step by Step  
-Family Matters  
-Dinosaurs  
-Boy Meets World.

You remember when it was actually worth getting up early  
on a Saturday to watch cartoons.

You got super excited when it was Oregon Trail day in computer class at school.

You remember reading "Goosebumps"

You took plastic cartoon lunch boxes to school.

You said "NOT" after (almost) every sentence . . . not

when everything was settled by:  
-rock paper scissors or  
-bubble gum bubble gum in a dish or  
-daddy had a donkey inky binky bonky.

when cops and robbers was a daily activity.

when we played Hide and go seek until our legs grew numb.

You used to listen to the radio all day long just to record your FAVORITE song of ALL time.

"Where in the World is Carmen San Diego?" was both a game and a TV game show.

Captain Planet. He's a Hero.

You knew that Kimberly, the pink ranger, and Tommy, the green ranger, were meant to be together.

You remember when Super Nintendos and Sega Genisis became popular.

You remember watching Home Alone 1, 2 , and 3 . . . and tried to pull the pranks on "intruders"

You remember watching:  
-The Magic School Bus  
-Wishbone  
-Reading Rainbow on PBS.

You remember when Yo-Yos were cool.

You remember those Where's Waldo books.

You remember eating Warheads.

You remember watching:  
-the 1st Batman  
-Aladdin  
-Ninja Turtles  
-3 Ninjas movies.

You remember Ring Pops.

You remember drinking Surge, and Tang.

If you remember when every thing was "da BOMB!"

When they made the new lunchables so that you could make pizza AND tacos.

You remember boom boxes vs. cd players.

Making those little paper fortune cookie things, and then predicting your life with them.

You played and/or collected "Pogs" :)

one word. . . Furbies.

You haven't always had a computer, and it was cool to have the internet.

And Windows 95 was the best.

You watched the original cartoons of Rugrats, Power Rangers, and Ninja Turtles.

Michael Jordan was a king.

YIKES pencils and erasers were the stuff!

You remember when the new Beanie Babies and Talking Elmo were always sold out

You collected those Beanie Babies.

Carebears

Gak was the coolest stuff invented.

The old dollar bills.

Silver dollars, which were cool to have.

You remember a time before the WB.

You collected all the Troll dolls

If you even know what an original walkman is.

You remember wanting to sit on the orange Nickelodeon couch.

You've gotten creeped out by "Are You Afraid of the Dark?"

You know the Macarena by heart.

"Talk to the hand" . . . enough said

You always said, "Then why don't you marry it!"

You went to McDonald's to play in the playplace.

You remember playing on merry go rounds at the playground.

Before the MySpace frenzy . . .

Before the Internet & text messaging . . .

Before Sidekicks & iPods . . .

Before MIKE JONES . . .

Before PlayStation2 or X-BOX . . .

Before Spongebob . . .

Before the pants were wore down at your knees...

Back when you put off the 5 hours of homework you had every night.

When light up sneakers were cool.

When you rented VHS tapes, not DVDs.

When gas was 0.95 a gallon & Caller ID was a new thing.

When we recorded stuff on VCRs.

When we called the radio station to request songs to hear off of our walkman.

You had slap bracelets!

Way back.

Before we realized all this would eventually disappear.

**25 Things I Learnt From My Mother**

1. My mother taught me **TO APPRECIATE A JOB WELL DONE.**  
"If you're going to kill each other, do it outside. I just finished cleaning."

2. My mother taught me **RELIGION.**  
"You better pray that will come out of the carpet."

3 . My mother taught me about **TIME TRAVEL.**  
"If you don't straighten up, I'm going to knock you into the middle of next week!"

4. My mother taught me **LOGIC.**  
"Because I said so, that's why."

5. My mother taught me **MORE LOGIC.**  
"If you fall out of that swing and break your neck, you're not going to the store with me."

6. My mother taught me **FORESIGHT.**  
"Make sure you wear clean underwear, in case you're in an accident."

7. My mother taught me **IRONY.**  
"Keep crying, and I'll give you something to cry about."

8. My mother taught me about the science of **OSMOSIS.**  
"Shut your mouth and eat your supper."

9. My mother taught me about **CONTORTIONISM.**  
"Will you look at that dirt on the back of your nec k!"

10. My mother taught me about **STAMINA.**  
"You'll sit there until all that spinach is gone."

11. My mother taught me about **WEATHER.**  
"This room of yours looks as if a tornado went through it."

12. My mother taught me about **HYPOCRISY.**  
"If I told you once, I've told you a million times. Don't exaggerate!"

13. My mother taught me the **CIRCLE OF LIFE.**  
"I brought you into this world, and I can take you out."

14. My mother taught me about **BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION.**  
"Stop acting like your father!"

15. My mother taught me about **ENVY.**  
"There are millions of less fortunate children in this world who don't have wonderful parents like you do."

16. My mother taught me about **ANTICIPATION.  
**"Just wait until we get home."

17. My mother taught me about **RECEIVING.**  
"You are going to get it when you get home!"

18. My mother taught me **MEDICAL SCIENCE.**  
"If you don't stop crossing your eyes, they are going to freeze that  
way."

19. My mother taught me **ESP.**  
"Put your sweater on; don't you think I know when you are cold?"

20. My mother taught me **HUMOR.**  
"When that lawn mower cuts off your toes, don 't come running to me."

21. My mother taught me **HOW TO BECOME AN ADULT.**  
"If you don't eat your vegetables, you'll never grow up."

22. My mother taught me **GENETICS**.  
"You're just like your father."

23. My mother taught me about my **ROOTS.**  
"Shut that door behind you. Do you think you were born in a barn?"

24. My mother taught me **WISDOM.**  
"When you get to be my age, you'll understand."

25. And my favorite: My mother taught me about **JUSTICE.**  
"One day you'll have kids, and I hope they turn out just like you!

i cry you cry , i laught you laught, i jump off a brige you laught harder

_For me, crazy is a loose term. Crazy is when you stare at a pencil and laugh when someone asks you what you are doing that is so interesting about the eraser. Crazy is when you have an hour-long sob fest, and then start singing and dancing when your favorite song comes on. Crazy is when you do or say a completely random thing, like "Do you ever wonder where the eraser bits go?" or having a thumbwar with yourself. Crazy is when you type up all your favorite sayings, print them off and tape them to your wall, just for something to do. Crazy is when you memorize the complete biographies and physical traits of every character in Twilight (or almost, at least). Crazy is when you write Emmett or Edward Cullen is hot on your homework insted of doing it. Crazy is when someone tries to steal Twilight or New Moon and you smack them over the head with it when you get it back. Crazy is when you start falling in love with people with names like "Edward Culn" and "Jacob Lap". Crazy is when you go carolling on Halloween in a neighborhood you have no clue about. If you're crazy, copy this onto your profile and add something crazy you've done to the list!_

Save the earth. It's the only planet with chocolate

The dinosaurs' extinction wasn't an accident. Barney came and they all commited suicidee

Alstromerias that mean Devotion and friendship Friendship.

Amaryllis' that mean Pride and Beauty

Anemone's that mean Unfading love and Sincerity

Red Carnations that mean Admiration

White Carnations that mean innocence and pure love

Lilacs that mean first love

calla lily's that mean beauty

White lily's that mean purity

Orchird's that mean love and beauty

Red roses that mean that mean I love you and passion

White roses that mean eternal love and heavenly

Pink roses that mean perfect happiness

general tulips that mean declaration of love

And yellow tulips that mean hopeless love

Month one

Mommy  
I am only 8 inches long  
but I have all my organs.  
I love the sound of your voice.  
Every time I hear it  
I wave my arms and legs.  
The sound of your heart beat  
is my favorite lullaby.

Month Two

Mommy  
today I learned how to suck my thumb.  
If you could see me  
you could definitely tell that I am a baby.  
I'm not big enough to survive outside my home though.  
It is so nice and warm in here.

Month Three

You know what Mommy  
I'm a boy!!  
I hope that makes you happy.  
I always want you to be happy.  
I don't like it when you cry.  
You sound so sad.  
It makes me sad too  
and I cry with you even though  
you can't hear me.

Month Four

Mommy  
my hair is starting to grow.  
It is very short and fine  
but I will have a lot of it.  
I spend a lot of my time exercising.  
I can turn my head and curl my fingers and toes  
and stretch my arms and legs.  
I am becoming quite good at it too.

Month Five

You went to the doctor today.  
Mommy, he lied to you.  
He said that I'm not a baby.  
I am a baby Mommy, your baby.  
I think and feel.  
Mommy, what's abortion?

Month Six

I can hear that doctor again.  
I don't like him.  
He seems cold and heartless.  
Something is intruding my home.  
The doctor called it a needle.  
Mommy what is it? It burns!  
Please make him stop!  
I can't get away from it!  
Mommy! HELP me!

Month Seven

Mommy  
I am okay.  
I am in Jesus's arms.  
He is holding me.  
He told me about abortion.  
Why didn't you want me Mommy?

Every Abortion Is Just . . .

One more heart that was stopped.  
Two more eyes that will never see.  
Two more hands that will never touch.  
Two more legs that will never run.  
One more mouth that will never speak.

If you're against abortion, re-post this

**I'm not afraid of bloody murderers**

**I'm not afraid of hell**

**I'm not afraid of clowns trying to kill me**

**I'm not afraid of nightmares**

**I'm not afraid of crazy people**

**I'm not afraid of werewolf's**

**I'm only afraid of vampires with red eyes.**

**Lessons Learned in **_**Twilight**_**:**

1. You can enjoy the banquet while resisting the wine.  
2. The future is not set in stone.  
3. Men are crabby when they're hungry.  
4. Nothing beats an irritable grizzly bear.  
5. True love knows no boundaries.  
6. Some people are just danger magnets.  
7. Even eternal enemies can work together to save something they love.  
8. Forget the fangs - real vampires sparkle!  
9. Soul mates exist, even if it takes 100 years to find them.  
10. Porshe 911 Turbos make really great bribes.  
11. Friendship is like the sun on a cloudy day.  
12. Snow just means it's too cold for rain.  
13. Family is about more than just blood.  
14. What's worth doing is worth over-doing.  
15. Losing your temper can be hair-raising.  
16. "Vegetarian" has many meanings.  
17. Even monsters can hold on to their humanity.  
18. There are exceptions to every rule.  
19. Always verify bad news before doing something stupid.  
20. Hearing voices in your head doesn't necessarily mean you're crazy.  
21. Love means being willing to sacrifice your happiness for another's.  
22. Cold hands = Warm heart.  
23. Not breathing is uncomfortable.  
24. Stupid lambs and masochistic lions make quite a pair.  
25. Romeo was an idiot.  
26. Twilight is the saddest and safest time of day.  
27. Extreme sports should not be attempted alone.  
28. Life is worth very little without someone to share it with.  
29. Space heaters can be very annoying.  
30. Love can make even the most miserable places paradise

**TOP 8 REASONS WHY INSANIY IS AWSOME:  
1. You're never alone. you can make up all the friends you want.  
2. It's always easy to find someone to talk to. Inanimate objects are great listeners.  
3. You don't need to try at all. People have low expectations of you.  
4. You're never homeless. Insane asylums are warm and give you free food.  
5. Fun times are easy to find. Pretend to be insane and see how many funny looks people give you on the street.  
6. People are nicer when it's "not your fault, you're just crazy."  
7. You can get away with anything just by pleading insanity.  
8. Clothes aways fit. Straight jakets are one size fits all."**

PHRASES

_**'It will be as if I never existed'**_

"_You don't want me?" _**"She'll be safe with me**_"I dazzle people?"  
_**"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb**..." _"Happy birthday_**." "Isabella."  
**_"How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto_?" **"Amazing." **_"Edward, NO!" _**"What a stupid lamb."  
**_"I'm ... sorry ... Edward." _**"Stay, Edward, stay with me ..." **_"I'm not dead." _**"I'm with the vampires, of course."  
**_"You think you're joking." _**"I just proposed to you and you think it's a joke." **_"A monster." _**"Please, Bella?"  
**_"Would it be childish of me to hide in your closet, then?" _**"So eager for eternal damnation."  
**_"Not that it matters. If you stay, I don't need heaven." _**"Forever."  
**_"Miss you." _**"My world is not for you."**

_Twilight  
_**New Moon**

Life is way to short for regrets, so don't thing you aren't sure of. Trust me, bin there done that.

Don't hang around with people who are going to bring you down, because you WILL regret that.

You learn from your mistakes, so don't beat yourself up if you make errors

And lastly ... TWILIGHT ROCKS AND DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU DIFFERENTLY!

I don't hate people who hate twilight, cause at the end of the day that is their opinion.  
I _do_ however hate it when people go on and on about how much they hate it and then nag at me for loving it. When I went to watch  
the twilight film at the cinema some girl said this film is soo boring, so i threw popcorn at her head and she never found out it was me ... then half way through the film  
her phone went off so I threw a licorice stick at her head. Whats the point in ruining the film for everyone else? and did she not see  
on the adverts where it says please switch **off** mobile phones? Some people are so rude!  
She could of atleast put it on silent ... ;D

_**Did you know...**_

_**kissing is healthy.**_

_**bananas are good for period pain.**_

_**it's good to cry.**_

_**chicken soup actually makes you feel better.**_

_**94 percent of boys would love it if you sent them flowers.**_

_**lying is actually unhealthy.**_

_**you really only need to apply mascara to your top lashes.**_

_**it's actually true, boys DO insult you when they like you.**_

_**89 percent of guys want YOU to make the first move.**_

_**it's impossible to apply mascara with your mouth closed.**_

_**chocolate will make you feel better.**_

_**most boys think it's cute when you say the wrong thing.**_

_**a good friend never judges.**_

_**a good foundation will hide all hickeys... not that you have any.**_

_**boys aren't worth your tears.**_

_**we all love surprises.**_


End file.
